Her
by JetPacks
Summary: Alex falls for the new girl. Does she like her back? Suck at summaries just read ;D . Rating will change later on. Alex/Mitchie Demi/Selena Demena Lovez ect. You get the point.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wizards Of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. TeeHee. This is my first fic so please go easy on me(:. Love it Hate it? Should I go on?**

Chapter 1: Her

**Alex POV**

I was at school in my 1st period class, History. At least, I'm pretty sure it's history. Ugh, thank god it's Friday. Anyway, there I was picking at my nails thinking about ways to get out of class when my attention was pulled by the door opening, and in walks . The teacher stops talking and the class stares at him. I think they're happy that someone interrupted the class.

"Alex!" he says ", I need to talk to you in my office please."

I mentally groan as I rolled my eyes and packed up my things to leave. What's he going to do now? Whatever, at least I could get out of class.

We arrive at his office and the first thing I take notice of is that I'm not the only one in there. There was a girl, a brunette, and man, as our eyes locked I realize she is breathtaking. Her long dark hair falling perfectly over her shoulders as she sat down on the couch in the middle of the room, her beautiful chocolate eyes making you want to stare into them for hours. But I know what you're thinking, Alex Russo, a lesbian?

Aha, NO! Well maybe...just a little. No one knows, except for Harper, she's my best friend after all, I can tell her anything! And she's okay with it. 's voice pulls me back to reality and I stop staring at the gorgeous girl in front of me.

"Alex, as punishment for filling all the sinks in the school with yogurt," I chuckle remembering the prank clearly. "I'm making you show our new student here" He points to the girl, "around school and around the city. She just moved here from California so I expect you to be polite and nice." Woah, okay what?

I let out a laugh.

"Oh come on , I think we both know I'm none of those things."

"Listen Alex, I'm assigning you to be Mitchie's buckaroo until I say so, and that's that!"

So that's her name, Mitchie.

"But-"

"Unless you prefer being expelled.."

"Come on Mitchie, I can't wait to show you around!" I said flashing a smile.

I went over to the couch and grabbed her hand before could react, pulling her up I marched over to the door and walked out. We walked down the halls for a bit before saying something.

"So Mitchie, I'm Alex. And I guess since I want to get this over with as soon as possible I think I should start showing you around the school." But that was a lie, I actually wanted to get close with this girl.

"Okay" she let out shyly.

Aww, she's too cute.

So we walked around, I showed her the bathroom, lunchroom, where to hide if she wanted to ditch, and all of her classrooms. I stole glances at her here and there. But all of it passed too quickly though, soon i heard the bell signaling it was time to go to 2nd period. That's when we both realized our hands were still intertwined. I let go of her hands and I blushed a little. No, Alex Russo doesn't blush!

She let out a little laugh.

"Well, I guess you have to go to Math now" I said.

"Yeah, thanks for showing me around Alex" she said smiling.

"No problem. Hey, um, i was wondering if you wanted to meet up tonight and have a sleepover. We can chill at my house. Then tomorrow I'll show you around New York. It's at the Waverly Sub Station...on Waverly Place. Just go up the stairs in the resturant, and that'll be my house!"

"Sure! I'd love to!" she beamed.

"Great." I smiled and took her hand again. Pulling out a pen I wrote my number down on her hand. "Here's my number, just in case you get lost or something."

She nodded. "Okay, see you tonight." She gave me a quick wink before she turned around and left to class. I could feel my cheeks getting hot again.

As the rest of the school day passed all I could think about was Mitchie. Man, she was so hot. I wonder if she likes me, I mean, who am I kidding, who doesn't like me? I smiled at the thought. She didn't pull her hands away from mine for like 40 minutes since we were walking. Yeah, she totally digs me. I can't wait to see her wonderful face.

**At Home**

Ugh, where's Mitchie? She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!

I sighed. No one was in the house. Mom and Dad at some sandwitch convention, Justin on some robot nerd trip, Max is with Uncle Ernesto, and Harper was visiting her parents, so I had the place all to myself.

I was just about to give up and go to bed when I see a figure come up the stairs. It was her! It was Mitchie!

"Mitchie!" I yelled.

Her eyes went wide as I hugged her. Wow where did that come from?

"Sorry I'm late, I had to convince my dad that this 'Alex' was a girl not a guy." she said with a laugh.

I smiled. "Yeah, but he doesn't have to worry about that, cause you're totally into girls, right?" I said with a wink.

She stared at me. "What?"

Shit. Why'd I say that? Think, think!

I let out a laugh and lightly punched her on the arm. "Psh, you know I'm just playing with you. Geez don't be so uptight."

Before she could say anything I pulled up the stairs into my room.

"So wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Mmm, yeah that'd be cool." She looked around and gawked at everything.

I smiled. "Okay how about Trick R' Treat?" I said as I wiggled my eyebrows.

She laughed. "Sure! I love scary movies!"

I put the movie in, turned off the lights and we both sat on my bed, our backs against the headboard. As the movie went on I stole glances at Mitchie. Then at a part when a few kids were getting chased by dead kids, she rested her head on my shoulder. I blushed again. Man, why did I keep blushing? God she's so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her this time. I guess she sensed me looking at her and turned her head to look at me. Our lips only inches apart. I could feel her breath ghost over my lips, if I just lean forward just a bit our lips would touch. A couple seconds passed and I couldn't take it, I went for it.

I closed my eyes, leaned in and our lips connected. I swear I felt sparks. I could feel her kissing back now as I cupped her cheek. Her tounge grazed against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it to her. Our tounges fought for dominance as our kiss deepend. My mind became clouded as the need for air became greater. Reluctantly, I broke the kiss. I leaned my forehead against hers as we both panted for air. I looked up into her eyes to see what she was thinking. Her eyes were dark, she was frowning. Wait, frowning?

"Alex..." she said softly.

Whatever she was going to say I didn't let her finish, I reconnected our lips and pulled her back so she could lie on the bed, me crawling on top of her. Slowly my hands slipped up her shirt and rested on her flat stomach. But before I could go any farther, she pulled away and got up off the bed.

"Alex, I think we're going too fast. I mean I just met you today and my dad would be so mad, what about your parents, they might come in and see us and who knows what they would think! This is crazy, and I'm not a lesbian so…" she rambled.

I just stared at her. What am I supposed to say? Anything, I thought, say anything. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

After about 30 seconds of awkward silence, she said something else.

"Alex….I, um, have to go now. Thanks for inviting me. I'll see you on Monday, bye." She said quickly as she hurriedly packed up her stuff and left.

I stared at the spot she was just standing in as I thought….DAMN, I'm so stupid! How could I do that? I just met the chick and I decide to kiss her! Seriously! I sighed. I guess that means I won't show her around tomorrow. Maybe I'll say sorry on Monday. Hmm, that'll be a first.

Maybe I'll try again. But as friends this time. Yeah, I'll do that. I climbed into my bed and went under the covers and slowly fell asleep thinking about how I was going to try to get her to try again…

** End of first chap.**

**Should I go on? Review if i should? :D It's probably horrible huh? Anyways thanks for reading haha. Love you3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, i'm glad you guys liked it(: I was really nervous about it sucking. This chapter isn't as great as the first one, but I promise the next one will be full of awesomeness(; if ya know what I mean. Don't forget to review if you want the next one up, love you guys3**

Chapter 2

**Alex POV**

I woke up that Saturday morning as lazy as ever, but I couldn't go back to sleep. Good thing everyone was out of the house so I didn't have to work at the Sub Station. I took a shower and thought about Mitchie. Man, Mitchie…I wonder if she remembers when I told her I was going to show her around today…

I doubt she'll show after last night anyway…

I got out of the shower, put on a white v-neck tee, black skinny jeans with black Uggs and let my hair down. I might as well go for a walk in Central Park. I grabbed my wand and stuffed it in my boot like I always did. Maybe pulling a few pranks could get my mind off of _her. _

I walked out of the Sub Station and started for the park when I see exactly the person who I wanted to get my mind off of. Yep, I saw Mitchie. There she was just standing there, right in front of the sub shop.

"Mitchie?" I said confused. Why would she be here, I would've thought she'd be trying to avoid if anything.

"Alex, I think we should talk."

I gave her a confused look.

"Um, okay, well I was just going for a walk in Central Park. Wanna come with?"

"Sure…" Wow, this is going to be awkward.

We walked in silence until we got to the park. Then I just HAD to say something because the awkwardness was suffocating.

"So, Mitchie. Do you want to talk now, or-"

"Alex I'm sorry. I'm sorry for walking out last night and I know that was rude, but the kiss just scared me but I liked it and I hope we can get another shot at being friends because I'm new here and you've been nothing but nice to me and-"

"Wait a second," I cut her off, "did you just say you liked the kiss?" I said smirking. We've been walking on a path for a while now and there was no one around us, odd.

She blushed. Could she be any cuter?

"Well, uh, maybe I might have. I don't know…"

"Yes you did!" I said grinning. "You totally enjoyed our kiss!"

"What, no I never-"

I laughed. "It's okay Mitchie, I'm a great kisser."

She cracked a smile. "Wow, you're cocky." She said smiling.

"Only because it's true." I winked.

She blushed.

"Ugh, could you stop blushing? It's killing me!"

She laughed looking down. "Sorry, it's just you're so…"

"Mitchie," she looked back up at me, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Like, on a date?"

She smiled ear to ear. "Yes! Of course I'll go on a date with you!"

I grinned. "Great! Meet me in the Sub Shop at 7. Don't dress too fancy either, I hate it when people out dress me."

For the first time since we were walking I looked into her eyes. I guess while we were talking we've both gotten closer to each other. Just like last night our faces were inches apart, but this time she leant in. Our lips brushed and then-

***BEEP***

Her phone rings. She jumps back and checks her phone. It was a text, GREAT, that text better be important if it ruined my almost kiss.

"Ah, sorry Alex. I have to go, it's my dad he needs me home. But I'll see you tonight." She smiled and walked the way we came.

I sighed, so close. But hey, I have a date with Mitchie. Oh my god…I have a date with Mitchie. I HAVE A DATE WITH MITCHIE! Where am I going to take her? What am I going to wear? Well I won't be too dressy, maybe I'll just wear this? Ugh, get it together Alex, you're Alex Russo, anything you do she'll like.

Lazy to walk back home, I pulled my wand out and flashed home. I lied down on the couch and turned the TV on. Some reality show, ugh, those are so scripted. If I got paid just to lie around and make some snarky comment here and there I'd be a millionaire.

**Mitchie's POV**

I couldn't wait for tonight. I have a date. With Alex! She was beautiful. Her lips we're so plump and full you just had the urge to kiss them all the time. I almost kissed those lips at the park again, but my dad had to text me. Ugh, my dad.

Let's just say my dad isn't my favorite person. My brother is, well he _was_ I can think of someone else who might be taking that place soon. But my dad, bleh, my dad, he won't understand anything. I have to do what he says, or else he'll throw me out. Obviously moving, I would have nowhere to stay. So for now, I have to follow his rules.

And the first rule, I've already broken. Dating, and even worse a girl.

My dad hates gays. He thinks they're Gods mistakes, which is bullshit. People should love who they want, no one should be discriminated because of it. But I just hope he doesn't find this out. After the last time she caught me going out with a girl, it wasn't pretty. What was I going to tell him anyway? I had to lie and say Alex was a guy, maybe I could say Alex asked me out on a date. Yeah, technically that isn't lying.

I entered my house, and walked into the living room where my dad and my brother were sitting on the couch watching something on the TV.

"Hey sport!" my dad said cheerily.

I had to fight to keep my eyes from rolling.

"Hey dad!" I said giving him a fake smile.

"Sup ugly." My brother said grinning.

I rolled my eyes. My brother, I hate him and love him at the same time. He's 23 and goes to college here, one of the many reasons we moved.

"Hi , you should stop talking about yourself." I say, grinning at my witty remark.

He scoffed and got up off the couch. "Whatever"

He got up off the couch and ran to his room, shutting the door.

I took a deep breath and plopped down on the couch next to my dad.

"Hey sport." He said staring at the TV.

"Hey dad, um, can I go out tonight with this gi- uh, boy named Alex. You know, the one who invited me over last night?" Crap, I almost said girl. Maybe he didn't catch that.

He stared at me. "The one that made you come home in the middle of the night? Are you sure, he doesn't sound so nice…"

"Well yeah, but he uh, wants to make it up tonight. Please?" I said giving him my puppy dog face.

He laughed, "Of course you can sport." He ruffled my hair up. "Just don't stay out too late."

I smiled and ran to my room. I closed the door and checked the clock. It's 5:00, I better get ready…now what to wear?

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review my pretties(; the next one will be steamy~**


End file.
